


Deliria

by capitainpistol



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Dark, F/M, Literary References & Allusions, Mad Science, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bread crumbs were dropped, all Lex had to do was watch. LEX POV. Warning: Voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliria

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when we thought Man of Steel was dark? So Lex full on spies on Clark and Lois and that really irked and intrigued me, so I worked it out in fic. No explicit content besides language, but it's there. To be extra careful, I've tagged this is as Rape/Non-con. The timeline for this is: weeks leading up to BvS.

Nothing. 

Nothing for days and days. Endless mundane random nothing. Then he says it. Out of the blue. 

They haven’t been together long, just two years. The first year was fuzzy. Black Zero had shattered any semblance of order in Metropolis. For the first time in a decade, it was Gotham who crossed the bridges with aide and supplies. Clark had come in the wave from Kansas. The Battle of Smallville had put his little town on the map, and taken the spotlight away from him. A private eye’s standard manila file told Lex nothing. Almost no work history. No Passport stamps. 

Lois had found him the same way Lex had, asking the right people. Finding the pattern. Like finding glasses on the top of your head after going mad looking for them. So natural! So simple! Of course he was Clark Kent.

They volunteered in the clean up, and remained in Metropolis since. Perry White’s refusal to shut down the Daily Planet guaranteed Clark his job. They rarely did anything, but screw and cuddle. This power couple who exposed the injustice in the world, who saved teeny babies from big alligator mouths, they were the most uninteresting people Lex had ever known.

They came home just like everyone else. Except, _he_ made dinner and did most of the cleaning (didn’t take him long). She never shut up. They fucked. They fucked again. 

They bathed a lot. A kind of ablutions. Lex understood.

Routine is impossible. He’s vigilant, and so is she.

Sometimes she gets angry at him, but she is learning, mirroring him. Becoming more patient, calmer than her usual self. Lois needed Clark more than he needed her, and Lex marked it down as one of her insecurities. 

Not that Lex was paying attention. Not all the time all the time. Just… _sometimes_. 

Lois was only three years older than Lex, and she had much more prestige than he had money, and he had a shitload of money. Watching her wrap Superman around her finger was not always interesting, but she had given him plenty.

The Man of Steel was in fact a man, having the complete male physiognomy, and he didn’t kill her when they went at it so his power came and went on a spectrum, so to speak. He had two modes, super calm and super savior, which annoyed Lex because in anyone else that would be a problem.

With Lois, Clark was easy going. He was in love with her, so it wasn’t difficult for her to wrap him around her finger. Out there, as a cub reporter, he had a passive edge that let him slip away without anyone noticing. Superman did everything. In turn, Clark did nothing, reappearing as if from smoke, getting the Closing Libraries stories instead of the vice ones. His Internet search history was full of volcanoes and the crime wave in Gotham.

Lois only touched his food not his stuff. She was on her own little adventure, flagged by Lex’s men. She had become too trusting and was starting to realize it. 

The bread crumbs were dropped, all Lex had to do was watch.

Lex considered putting a tracker on her, but even the hypothetical waste of time and money bothered him. He also didn’t want to show his hand too soon. The dust mite of Kryptonite he had worked on a dead Kryptonian just fine, but a flying invincible one was another story. 

He had to study further. He had to study everyone further.

Then the big dumb dope calls her, “Lo.”

The name set off a whole Cathedral’s worth of religious exultation.

He was never the modern type, preferring ancient myth and history, but he read Lolita. There was some list somewhere of all the books every man should read, so he had read them, and just when he thought he couldn’t be any more bored, Mercy dropped the Nabokov copy on his lap.

Beautiful language obscured the obscene, masking the terrifying and disgusting. Lo, plain Lo, unable to break free. Lex was disappointed to listen in on a discussion about Humber Humbert’s compassionate fragility. 

But people had stopped surprising him. 

Clark Joseph Kent pulling Lo out of Houdini’s hat was _just like him_.

They started to kiss again. Clark and Lo. Lex watched for some time, and then clicked it off. He had what he needed. Everything fell into place. He couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
